iso33privatefandomcom-20200213-history
Aaron Joseph-Korey
'Aaron Joseph-Korey '''is a British true crime podcaster alongside his colleague and partner, Dana Haines, who appears in ''Halloween (2018). Biography Halloween (2018) Meeting Michael Myers Aaron was a true-crime podcaster and worked with Dana Haines to investigate Michael Myers. The two of them travel to the sanitarium to meet with Michael. After arriving they meet Dr. Ranbir Sartain, Michael’s new psychiatrist who took on the position after the death of his mentor Dr. Samuel Loomis. He explains how Michael will soon be transferred to a maximum security institution as the psychiatric community has given up after years of trying to reach him. Aaron and Dana are escorted to the courtyard, where several patients are chained to the ground, including Michael. Sartain tells them that Michael is able to speak and is aware of his surroundings, but has never uttered a word. Aaron approaches Michael and tries communicating with him, even taking out the mask he wore the night he committed his murders but all that does is rile up the other inmates in the yard while Michael stands there unresponsive. Afterwards, Aaron and Dana drive to Laurie's isolated residence to interview her and Aaron is interested to see if "one monster has created another". When they fail to gain entry, Dana suggests bribing her, which insults Aaron as he believes journalists don't pay for interviews. However, Dana's suggestion works and Laurie grants them an interview. Aaron tells Laurie he doesn't believe in the Boogeyman and she tells him he should, but the interview is quickly ended when Laurie's loss of Karen to child services is brought up. Aaron asks her to come meet Michael, to see if he will finally speak after forty years but Laurie instead takes their money and orders them to leave. Death Aaron and Dana stop at a gas station and Dana goes to the bathroom. While in there, Michael enters and tries to enter her stall. She is unaware of who he is and tells him someone is in there. Michael then reaches his hand over the stall and drops teeth onto the floor. Dana is horrified and tries to crawl out. Michael grabs her legs and screams for Aaron. He rushes to her aid and attacks Michael with a crowbar, to little effect. Michael bashes Aaron against a wall repeatedly and then Dana's stall, breaking the door. Michael proceeds to throw him against a wall and a battered Aaron dies just as Michael begins strangling Dana. Dana and Aaron's corpses are later discovered by Sheriff Hawkins and the rest of the police force are brought in for their autopsies. Trivia * While it's only implied in the movie itself, Dana and Aaron are confirmed to be lovers in the script which included a scene where Aaron scared a showering Dana with the Michael Myers mask. However, Rhian Rees confirmed they were merely colleagues * By showing Michael his mask, Aaron is in some way responsible for reawakening Michael's killing spree. Gallery Category:A Category:J Category:K Category:Horror Characters